


Blissful Payback

by WanganHedgehog



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Formula 1 RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanganHedgehog/pseuds/WanganHedgehog
Summary: (Also on Wattpad)Mark Roberts is one lucky WWE fan after his unlikely attack on Bray Wyatt. After saving her from the clutches of the Fiend, the Goddess Alexa Bliss wants to repay him in the most blissful way.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Original Male Character(s)





	Blissful Payback

(From The Writer's Desk: I wrote this as though there was no COVID, no quarantine or isolations. This is just a work of fiction.)  
Mark Roberts a.k.a. Rob, is a part-time mechanic who works on sports cars and supercars. He was recently recruited by the cast of The Grand Tour to join their team in the Suzuka 10 Hours as one of the team's engineers.   
However, before he begins working for Clarkson, Hammond and May, he has to make a business trip to the US to see the producers. He also decided to watch some WWE on one of his free nights.

After spending two days in New York  
Rob went to Indiana to watch SmackDown Live before he goes to Japan for the race.

"I haven't watched WWE since 2019 because of this FunHouse thing! I hope Wyatt doesn't show up this time." Mark said.

July 31, 2020

Roberts was given a VIP ticket meaning he could attend the meet and greet event before the show. Of course he got autographs from all of the Superstars present except one. He happens to really hate Bray Wyatt for the Fiend and his attacks on various Superstars.  
He hopes that Bray won't appear in the show tonight.

Mark's POV

I went to my front row ringside seat and hoped that the card would be good.  
It was okay for me but it was also bad that it got my fellow fans screaming "AEW!" at times.

But the last match was terrible. After Nikki Cross lost to Bayley, I saw her best friend Alexa Bliss trying to console her. But in a stupid move Nikki shoved Alexa onto the mat and all of a sudden the lights turned red.

The man I assumed to be the worst masked criminal in human history (a.k.a. the Fiend) showed up right behind Alexa, who was all alone in the ring.   
For me it was the final straw. It's time I stepped in as part of the WWE Universe, even if I risked getting kicked out.

As Bray was closing in for the Mandible Claw at the last second I seized another fan's "Fiend belt" and threw it at his face. A one-in-a-million shot to the masked face of Bray Wyatt knocked him unconscious and left Alexa to wonder who was the man who saved her life from the Fiend's clutches. She sighed in relief, then decided to leave the ring and go off-script just this once.

Two referees later came to check on an unconscious Bray Wyatt. He didn't have any serious injuries, but only a big headache and some minor concussions.

Third Person POV

Meanwhile at Vince's office

"Darn it! Why did that guy have to get in the way?" Vince said to himself. "The Fiend's storyline should have worked this time!"  
"Um, Mr. McMahon, are you okay?" said one writer.  
"Yes, but we're gonna need to write a new script for next week!" Vince replied.  
"I will inform the lead writer and get to it right away."  
"We have to find some way to explain what happened to Wyatt. Got it?"  
"Yes, sir."

"We found the fan who had the belt that was thrown at Wyatt. And we banned him from any future WWE Live Events." The security team leader said.  
"What's his name?" Vince asked.  
"William Geraldson, sir."  
"Alright. We won't press charges on him since Bray isn't injured _that_ much. Tell ya what, we won't ban him forever. Perhaps only a year will do."

Meanwhile at the backstage

Mark was walking quietly across the backstage towards the exit, sighing in relief as he didn't get caught for hitting the Fiend with a title belt.

But later as he walked along the locker rooms he heard a woman talking. It was as though he was being addressed by the woman.

"Hey! You over there!"  
"Hmm?"  
"Yes you! The one wearing a black jacket and a green shirt!"  
Mark thought to himself, _"Uh oh, have I been caught?"_  
"Yes?" He later said.  
"I know it was you who hit Wyatt."  
"What!? I didn't!"  
"Stop lying to me. I know it's you!"  
"Alright, girl. You win. I'm gonna leave the arena, okay? And act as though-"  
"I'm not mad." She said.  
 _"What!? How is she not mad at me?"_ Mark thought as he froze.  
The girl later said to him, "Don't be scared, you can face me now."

Mark's POV

I turned around and looked to see a five foot tall woman with white and pink hair. She was in her casual attire at the time, wearing mostly black clothing and a grey jacket.

"Relax, man, I actually wanted to say thanks for what you did earlier tonight. I know that's not allowed but honestly the script was very terrible this week. Do you actually know me?"  
"Um...I don't really know the Women's Division that well, so do you mind introducing yourself?"  
"What!? You've gotta be kidding me! But I guess I can forgive you this time. I'm Alexa Bliss, but you can call me Lexi."  
"So, Lexi, what was the expected script?"  
"I was gonna get attacked by the Fiend." She whispered.  
"Well that would have made me change the channel if I were home."  
"But I'm glad you stepped in, even if that was sorta illegal. Did you do that because you think I was too beautiful to be attacked by that creep Wyatt?"  
"No. I'm just sick of that a**hole. I always hated Wyatt."  
"That's very sad."  
"I know. I hoped one day the Eater of Worlds eats himself instead of worlds." Mark said jokingly while Alexa laughed.  
"Now, I never got to know your name."  
Alexa said.  
"I'm Mark Roberts. WWE fan until 2019 because I hated that FunHouse segment so much it made me change the channel for good and start watching more racing and less wrestling."  
"That's even worse. No wonder you hated that guy so much. You know what, Mark, I want to give you a little present before you leave."  
"Yes?"  
"I set up a small bag filled with my merchandise straight from the WWE Shop as a way to say thanks."  
"No, no, Alexa, thank you!"  
"Well we could both say you're welcome."  
"Now, I have to be on my way. I have a very important meeting tomorrow."  
"I wished you could join me and everyone else (except Wyatt of course, now that I know you really hate that guy) next week for another SmackDown Live at Tennessee. But, I think you have your stuff to do."  
She later handed me a piece of paper.  
"Hey Mark, call me if you want. Here's my number."

Third person

Roberts later stepped into his rental Porsche 718 Boxster after leaving the arena.  
He was heading to his hotel a few miles close to the Brickyard, but he noticed a white BMW X5 following his car.

"Must be slipstreaming." He said as he drove along the highway. "But why won't the car leave my tail?"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
